


G is for Girls Night

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: While they are switching safe houses, Jiya and Lucy spend one night over at Denise's house. It's the perfect excuse for a girls night.





	G is for Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still working on this challenge, even though this took entirely too long to finish. Enjoy! Garcy is mentioned, but there's no actual Garcia Flynn IN this fic.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter<](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

“So what are we watching?” Denise asked, opening a bottle of vodka and pouring it into three of the glasses she’d brought from the kitchen.

“I’m voting for Thor Ragnarok. Hot men running around making bad puns.” Lucy said, opening a bottle of orange juice and helping Denise with the drinks.

Jiya sat on the edge of the large bed they were sharing and scrolled through Netflix. “Between you and Rufus, all I watch are superhero movies. I love Thor but tonight, I want something different.”

“Fine,” Lucy said, wrinkling her nose and climbing into bed with her drink. “But I don’t want full on romantic drama either.”

She landed on a strange movie with a man wearing a clown nose on the cover and bounced in excitement. “This one. This is it.”

“No movie called ‘Mr. Right’ is going to interest me.”

“It’s got everything,” Jiya said. “Romance, action, and lots of humor.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I’m just going to fall asleep.”

Giving Lucy a push, Jiya leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I promise you’ll like it.”

Lucy laughed and pushed her away. “I reserve the right to stop it if it’s too boring.”

Denise handed Lucy a cup. “Or this much vodka will at least make you feel like it’s not boring.”

Snorting into her cup, Lucy took a sip and hummed.

Denise handed out the rest of the drinks, placed the snacks on the nightstand and crawled into the large bed next to Jiya. Lucy looked over at her two friends and smiled, happy that they could take time away from the fight to watch a movie and rest.

_Movie_

**Mr. Right:** What else are you doing today?

 **Martha McKay:** Fighting the urge to run away from you?

 **Mr. Right:** I'm actually on the run, too.

 **Martha McKay:** From creepy guys like you?

 **Mr. Right:** Oh man, these guys wish they were as creepy as I am.

 

Glancing over at Jiya, Lucy raised her eyebrows. Jiya smirked and nodded and Lucy shook her head. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the screen, completely entranced by the building romance between Martha and the unhinged hitman.

When the last scene rolled by, Lucy stood up, put down her cup, picked up a pillow, and hit Jiya over the head with it.

Jiya laughed and rolled away from her. “I knew you’d like it.”

“You’re the worst friend.” Lucy buried her face in the pillow.

“Are we talking about Lucy and Flynn’s dance of ‘will they, won’t they’?” Denise asked, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Lucy dropped the pillow and groaned. “You both suck.”

“You’re not as sneaky as you think,” Jiya said as she refilled her cup. “I know you spend more nights in his room than on the couch.”

Lucy shook her head. “It’s not what you think. We just, we talk.”

“That what they’re calling it these days?” Denise asked, getting a glare from Lucy in response.

“I’m serious,” Lucy argued. “Being alone sucks sometimes and he’s in the same boat, so we talk.”

“And at no point have you thought about how receptive he would be to you climbing him?” Jiya asked, licking salt from her fingers.

“We’re just friends, you pervert.”

“But you want more, right?” Denise took a sip from her cup. “I mean, it’s been a while, right?”

Lucy leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. This was not the conversation she thought she’d be having with her boss. “Yeah, a few decades, technically.”

Denise tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

Picking at a thread on the blanket, Lucy kept her eyes down. “Wyatt and I had sex while we were in Hollywood.”

Jiya coughed and looked at her. “What?”

“It was before we knew Jessica was alive again,” Lucy said, still not looking at them. “We were, um, living in the moment.”

“Awkward.” Jiya shook her head and patted Lucy’s back.

“Yeah, well. I got over it,” Lucy said with a snort. “Not saying it didn’t hurt but he made his choice.”

“We were talking about Flynn, not Logan.” Jiya’s bitter voice betrayed the anger she still felt over Wyatt’s recent decisions.

Lucy smiled and leaned against her. “Right. Sorry.”

Denise poured more vodka into their cups. “Less moping, more talking.”

“Um, anyway.” Lucy took a big gulp and cleared her throat. “I might be a little gun shy when it comes to guys with dead wives.”

“Oh come on, Flynn-”

“Garcia,” Lucy said, staring into her cup. “If we’re going to talk about whether or not I’m going to climb him like a pine tree, we could at least use his first name.”

Jiya laughed and put her arm around Lucy. “Fine, fine. But, I mean, Garcia would be worth the risk.”

“Pine tree?” Denise asked. “Why a pine tree?”

“Tall and pretty but prickly,” Jiya responded with a grin, making Lucy laugh.

“Basically.” Taking another handful of popcorn from the tray, she leaned back into her pillow. “I can’t just have meaningless sex. I tried once in college and it was a disaster. Besides, who even knows if he thinks of me that way, maybe he just wants to be my friend.”

Jiya and Denise raised their hands at the same time and dissolved into laughter at their simultaneous action.

“He watches you when you’re not looking,” Jiya said.

“But not in a creepy way,” Denise interrupted with a nod. “More like, he’s checking to make sure you’re alright.”

“Or seeing if you need anything.” Jiya handed her cup back to Denise.

“He once asked me to grab grapefruit on a grocery run because you’d mentioned missing them in passing.” Denise raised her eyebrow as she refilled Jiya cup.

“I don’t think, I mean, he could just be being nice.” Looking between her two friends, Lucy groaned at their disbelieving faces. "I'm not in denial!"

"Sure you're not." Rolling her eyes, Jiya stood up and walked out of the room.

“Hey, you don’t have to do anything,” Denise said with a soft touch to Lucy's shoulder. "We just want you happy."

Her eyes were kind and Lucy gave her a soft smile. What might be forming between her and Garcia, it was still fragile and new and she wasn't ready to change it. For all she knew, the minute she slept with him, Lorena and Iris would come back. She couldn't ignore how much that possibility scared her.

“Thanks,” Lucy said. She let out a loud sigh and turned her attention to the door as Jiya came back. “How are things going with the new Lifeboat battery?”

Jiya groaned and flopped backward on the bed. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Between the three of you, it’ll get there.” Giving Jiya a pat on her knee, Denise smiled. “And if it doesn’t, at least we have the battery now and not Rittenhouse.”

“We aren’t supposed to be talking about work right now,” Jiya complained. “Let’s go back to teasing Lucy.”

Lucy whacked her over the head with the pillow while Denise shook her head at their antics.


End file.
